


A Familiar Painting

by UnknownHorizom



Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awakening/Three Houses Set in the Same World, Birthday, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom
Summary: On her 1st birthday, Lucina's father showed her a painting of him and a woman.A woman that shared a special connection to the young princess.(In which Chrom introduces Lucina to her mother through a painting)A late birthday story for the Fire Emblem:Awakening character - Lucina.
Relationships: Chrom/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Familiar Painting

**Great Tree Moon, 1413 A.S. (Imperial Year 1175)**

Lucina Iris Lowell found herself looking at a painting, one that she couldn’t help but stare at.

Today was her birthday, the young princess turning one year old. Her father and Aunty Emm and Lissa had celebrated her birthday with her. The day filled with the young toddler giggles and smiles, the cake she enjoyed which was made for her. Blowing out the single candle; loving the sweet treat that she got to eat on her special day. Laughing at her father and aunts who nearly had a heart attack, after watching her almost ate the entire cake. 

She loved the presents that her family has given her too!

Her present from Aunt Emm was the tiara, resting on top of her blue hair that went down to the end of her neck, locks of her hair resting atop her shoulders. 

Aunt Lissa had given her a stuffed rabbit named Frederick, after her uncle-figure. That sometimes would play with her. Giggling as she would play horsey with him, Frederick being the horse with the young toddler on his back. Pretending to be one of the knights in the stories that her father read to her.

Speaking of her father, the one holding her in his arm right now. He was bringing her to show her his present for her. She was confused at first, as her father brought them to their room. Where she noticed what was different in the room. There was a painting on an easel, covered in a cloth that stood in the middle of their room, nearby the windows. Her curiosity piqued, wondering what her father present for her was, approaching it.

Using his free hand, Chrom removed the cloth that covered his present to his daughter, something that he wanted to show Lucina. 

One that he wanted to show her ever since she was born.

Bringing them now to the painting in question. 

The first thing that Lucina saw was her father. Without the white cape that she would play and hide behind. Wearing a white-sleeved shirt with a simple blue tunic over it, the sleeves of his shirt rolled down to his elbow. 

The little toddler tilted her head, confused, wondering why her present was a painting of her father.

Until she saw the other person in the painting, the one holding onto her father’s arm.

A woman around her father’s age when this painting was made. Dressed in a long summer dress. Long-soft fluffy creamy hair that went down to her back, the front frame of her fluffy waves rested on her shoulders. Similar to how her own blue locks rested lazily on her shoulders. Her doe-like lavender eyes gazing towards her father, a smile with a rosy blush face.

An expression that was shared with her father on the painting. Azure-blue orbs gazing at the girl, smiling at her.

Entranced by the image of the woman, the one next to her father. Tenderly holding his arm. Curiosity began to fill the Princess wondering about the woman in the painting, holding her father closely to her.

Tugging on her father’s sleeve she asked who she was. 

Giving her a smile that radiated sadness, yet it still held a tender and fond feeling. Filled with longing and nostalgia yet there was a look of hope to them.

He finally spoke.

_‘She’s your mother.’_

A tear fell down her face, yet despite that, a smile made its way onto the girl; satisfied with the answer that her father gave her. One that surprised her, yet also brought her much happiness and joy. 

A missing puzzle in her life answered. A subconscious worry that has now faded, as she looked at the image that seemed to glow in the light coming from the window. Brightening upon the image. 

Chrom find himself surprised yet also happy at the word her daughter shouted out. As he looked at the image, together with his dearly beloved. 

Though they may be far apart, the bonds they share kept them close. It made him hopeful.

Hopeful for a future in which they may be reunited, one where they could walk hand-in-hand together with their daughter. 

“Happy birthday, Lucina.”

The birthday girl giggled happily, continuing to call out to the image of her mother. Unknowingly to the both, the girl’s right eye had a twinkle to them. 

The mark of the Aegis Dragon glowed in her right eyes, mirroring the Exalted Brand on her left.

“Mama!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that popped in my head when I realized that yesterday was Lucina's birthday. Of course by the time this idea popped out, her birthday passed. But decided to write it anyway out of a whim. 
> 
> Speaking of birthdays, I just found out that Chrom and Mercedes share the same birthday being the 27th of Harpstring Moon (May 27th). Just found out recently, might planned to write another birthday story for the both of them when the day comes. Who knows.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short little story.
> 
> Happy late birthday Lucina.


End file.
